Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu (白竜) is a forward for Zero and Resistance Japan, of which he is also captain of. Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes have a reddish-brown color. He also has a pale skin tone and wears the Zero and Resistance Japan uniform with a light green captain band. Personality Hakuryuu showed up at the announcement of the Inazuma Japan players, but was not picked, and was very annoyed about it. He seems to have a close relationship with Tsurugi Kyousuke, as he wished him good luck in the exhibition match of Inazuma Japan and Teikoku Gakuen. Plot He first appeared with the rest of his team in the Holy Road Stadium. They went there to see who would be chosen to be a member of Inazuma Japan. As Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matatagi Hayato, Nozaki Sakura, Kusaka Ryuuji, Manabe Jinichirou, Tetsukado Shin, Morimura Konoha, Minaho Kazuto and Ibuki Munemasa were chosen, he was disappointed that he wasn't chosen. He appeared at the end of episode 13 watching the match of Inazuma Japan and Mach Tiger. He grinned in a mysterious way, after seeing Inazuma Japan win the match. Hakuryuu appeared in episode 14 as Resistance Japan's captain. It was shown in a flashback that Fudou Akio said to Hakuryuu that they were going to play a soccer match against Inazuma Japan, and he was delighted. When Inazuma Japan were about to start training at the Seaside Stadium inside the Odaiba Soccer Garden, Hakuryuu shot a ball at Tsurugi to get his attention, Tsurugi deflected it back, but Hakuryuu kicked it into the ground to stop it. Hakuryuu then introduced himself as a member of Zero, and said that they were going to play a practice match against them, in which Inazuma Japan agreed on. At the beginning of the match, Hakuryuu shot with White Hurricane, and then Yukimura Hyouga chained the shot with his Panther Blizzard, which scored the first goal, making Ibuki's gloves burn from the power and forcefulness of the shot. Mahoro Tadashi scored the second goal, and Hakuryuu scored with White Hurricane. The match ended with a score of 3-1 to Resistance Japan. Resistance Japan were handling Japan with ease from beginning to end, except the Raimon trio, who actually felt like a challenge to them. In episode 15, Manabe made the shooting simulation that Ibuki was using in the Black Room, Hakuryuu the one who was shooting at him. Although it was only a programme and simulation of Hakuryuu, he still had the same power and abilities the real Hakuryuu does. Game Appearance Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribble': 136 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique':147 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 107 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH White Hurricane' |-|Game - Normal Form= *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-|Game - Mixi Max Form= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK Kick Plus 30' *'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' Keshin Game *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Game Exclusive Teams *'Last Rival' *'Chrono Storm' *'Inazuma Another Japan' Category:Zero Category:Resistance Japan Category:Captains Category:Keshin Users Category:Inazuma Battle Eleven